Let it Snow
by Bimadabomi
Summary: The first snow has come again. [LukeLorelai]


**Let it Snow**

Okay, so this is my first _Gilmore Girls_ fanfic that I'm putting up here. :) I've written some before, but nothing I've finished and/or want to share, it was mostly me trying to get a feel for the characters. I have written a lot of fanfiction for other shows, though (namely _Friends_), so I'm not new to the whole fanfic world. Anyway, this is just something short and sweet to get me started. **Luke and Lorelai** all the way. ;) There's been a lot of speculation on this topic lately, so here's my little take on it. **Takes place sometime next season (six), after Thanksgiving**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, and if I did, I wouldn't do nearly as well with them as the actual owners do. ;-)

It was snowing.

He knew it when she woke him up at 3AM two days after Thanksgiving. The snow had been late this year. She had been waiting for it. Impatiently. For weeks now, she had sat in the diner, complaining that the snow was overdue, that it was cold enough for snow, and yet it did not come. She had decided it must be mad at her for their falling out from last winter. Damn snow held a grudge.

Of course, he had told her they were better off without it. Snow was cold, it was a hassle, it made a mess. It made it hard to walk around town, and he reminded her that it buries cars, causes guests to cancel at the inn, and that snow plows pile up the snow in the inn's driveway.

She had scoffed at him, of coursethat was the game they played. She loved something, he didn't, they playfully bantered about it. It was the essence of Luke and Lorelai.

"Wake up," she muttered. He groaned, trying to keep up his usual grumpy act.

"Let me guess," he stated dryly. "The snow has come?"

"You bet it has, Mister," she said, glancing at the window and noticing the first flakes were falling. "Now get up," she stated. He made no move to get out of bed, so she crossed her arms. "Don't make me pull these blankets off you!" she added.

He looked at her, and she smiled innocently. "It's three in the morning," he said simply.

She kept up her innocent smile. "I love you," she stated. He groaned, knowing she had him.

"Fine," he muttered, pulling the blankets off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. As if she hadn't had enough ways to get what she wanted out of him. The black dress, the hair flip. Even before they had gotten together, she'd had a way with him. But once they had said 'I love you' for the first time, she had found the most effective way to quickly get anything from him.

She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him around the bed and towards the door of his apartment.

"Shoes," he stated calmly. She back tracked and grabbed her shoes, stuffing her feet in them quickly, as he did the same. Then she headed towards the door again. "Jacket," he stated, grabbing both their jackets off the coat rack and helping her put hers on. She smiled at him happily, waited for him to put his own jacket on, then pulled him out of his apartment.

"Slow down," he muttered with a yawn. "It's still going to be snowing seven seconds from now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that's not the first _first _snow," she reminded him. "Must we go through this every time?"

"Apparently," he said as she unlocked to door to the diner and pulled him out onto the street. The cold air hit them suddenly, and her cheeks turned red from the cold. "It's freezing," he muttered.

"It's snowing," she stated, pulling him away from the diner and into the street. She looked up at the sky and smiled happily. "Finally."

"Happy now?" he asked her.

"Yes. And we are _not_ going back inside just yet." He grumbled and sighed as he let himself be pulled out deeper into the midst of the snow. "It's really coming down," she said happily, looking at the falling snow all around them. There was already a thin layer forming on the ground, and it was coming down steadily, picking up pace as the moments passed.

"It is. And soon we're going to be buried under it," he explained, dusting snow off of his arm.

"Oh, shush," she said, but she turned at him and grinned. "I love the snow."

"I know you do," he stated.

"Everything is magical when it snows."

"So I've heard."

"You know it's true," she said, turning happily to face him. "It's just like in the movies. Snow is a happy, happy thing."

"I'm surprised you didn't wait to open the Dragonfly until it was snowing."

"That would've been great," she said with a giggle. "Now you tell me. Where were you when we were deciding when to open the inn?"

"Those were the days when I was still ignorant to the magic of snow," he joked sarcastically.

"Damn, that would have been perfect," she added, still thinking about opening the Dragonfly in the snow. "Well, except all the guests probably would have canceled," she added with a laugh. "But maybe the test run. You know, in a _light_ snow. Oh! And then we would have kissed for the first time in the snow. We should have kissed for the first time in the snow," she decided. "Or at least said 'I love you' in the snow. We need a big moment in the snow. I always say that the best things happen when it snows, so..."

"This might just be your lucky day then," he told her. She looked at him, confused.

"What?" she asked. And in what she swore was slow motion, he pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket. Ring sized. She sucked in her breath, and suddenly, it wasn't so cold. It was warm. Her cheeks we warm. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, pumping enough blood to keep her warm for the rest of her life. She looked up at him, trying to gauge his expression. "Luke?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back at her, and popped open the box. She glanced down, just to make sure it really was a ring. It was. A diamond ring. A gorgeous diamond ring, that she somehow knew was going to be on her finger in a matter of moments. She quickly looked back up at him, and their eyes locked.

He cleared his throat, and she was suddenly aware of how easygoing he had been all morning. He had been waiting for the snow, hadn't he? He hadn't really been annoyed when she woke him up and pulled him out into the cold. Unlike all those other times, this time he had probably been waiting for it just as much as she hadif not more.

"Lorelai," he said simply. "I love you. I love you enough to stand out here in the freezing cold every time it starts snowing. And so," he gestured to the ring. "Marry me?"

She felt her face break into a huge grin, even larger than she thought possible, and she just looked at him. Man of many words indeed, his proposal had included more than she had ever imagined. She was vaguely aware of when Max had proposed to her. Before she had said yes, she had been freaking out about banks, and jobs, and houses, and kids, and coupon drawers. But now, standing here with Luke, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything, nothing worried her at that moment. She didn't care if she had to switch banks to one where the teller could actually count. She didn't care about coupon drawers and joint checking accounts. All she cared about right then was that she loved him and that she had to still say yes. She knew her eyes were filling with tears, and she knew that that stupid huge grin was still on her face. She laughed a little, for some reason unknown to her, and threw her arms around Luke's neck, giving him a hug, and sniffling, trying to hold back the tears.

"Of course, yes, absolutely, yes," she said with a giggle, pulling back from the hug to look at him. He was now wearing a grin that matched her own, and she wiped at her eyes, not wanting to let the tears fallthey would probably turn to ice. The snow was still falling around them, and she swore the minute 'marry me' came out of his mouth, it had started falling harder. Just like how it had snowed just for her when she was a little girl. It was snowing harder just for them.

He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger, placing the box back into his coat pocket. She bit her lip to keep from cryingshe would not cry in the snow, damnit, she would turn into an icicle, and examined the ring that was now perched happily on her finger. She looked up at him, and giggled as she noticed there were flakes of snow all over him. She hesitated only a moment before launching herself into his arms again, this time with her lips seeking his.

They stood there in the snow, kissing, for who knows how long. She refused to let the kiss break. Every time they would pull apart slightly to breathe, she would quickly take in a gulp of air, then seek his lips out again. Finally, they broke the kiss, and she rested her forehead against his.

"The ring is beautiful," she said with a grin.

"It was my mom's," he stated quietly. This took her by surprise, and she raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "My, uh, my dad gave it to me when he got sick. He told me that I should keep it around in case one day I ever found someone that I loved as much as he loved my mom. I always thought that was crazy, because my parents truly loved each other, it was one of those freak things," he joked, "where they were actually happy, even after years of marriage. The kind of thing that people think is impossible."

Lorelai smiled at this, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I don't think it's impossible," she stated, her voice so low she wasn't sure she had really said it. But he grinned at her and she knew she had.

"Me either," he said with a knowing smile. "My dad said it would make my mom crazy to know she never got to meet the woman I would marry, and that this way, you two have something to share," he said, indicating the ring.

Lorelai looked at him, giving in to the tears and letting a couple fall down her cheeks. "I love that. I love you. I love you _so_ much," she said quietly.

"I love you too," he assured her, giving her a kiss on the lips. He was vaguely aware that they were still in the middle of the falling snow, but he didn't care anymore.

"And it fits perfectly," she added, admiring the ring on her finger.

"Thanks to Rory," Luke explained. Lorelai froze, and looked at him in shock.

"Rory knows?"

He nodded. "Rory knows."

"You two were _in_ on this!" she said accusingly, with a laugh. "And she actually kept it a secret, my God. Have I taught that girl nothing?"

"I wanted to ask her if she was okay with this," Luke clarified. "I mean, I hope you don't mind that she knew"

"You wanted to ask her if she was okay with this," Lorelai repeated, almost in disbelief. "I can't believe this, I can't believe how much I love you. Of course I don't mind that she knew," she said. "I just, I can't, I" she wasn't sure what she was trying to say anymore, she was completely overcome with emotion. She was speechless. Lorelai Gilmore, speechless.

Luke chuckled. "Speechless? This is a first."

"Damn you, Luke Danes," she teased, "you're ruining my reputation here. Speechless, that's just great," she said with a grin.

"As soon as Rory realizes it snowed, she's going to be calling you," Luke added.

"How long have you been planning this?" she wondered.

"August."

"Oh my God," she said with a laugh. "That's a long time."

"Well, it had to be in the snow," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai grinned. "This is the most perfect moment."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I know it's not a thousand yellow daisies but..."

"Are you kidding me? This is one hundred times better than the one thousand yellow daisies."

"Really?" he asked, smiling slightly, in that way that he did so well.

"Yes, really," she said with a sigh. "Only someone who _knows_ me would think to do this in the _snow_. The first snow. Only someone who knows me and loves me and Rory would think to ask her first. Only someone who really and truly loves me would actually do this in the snow, despite his dislike for it," she said with a lopsided smile. "The daisies, those were nice, but I had to tell him to do that. And he didn't even get the horse," Lorelai said, crossing over into babbling. Luke frowned at her. "You would have gotten me the horse," she added with a happy sigh. "You _would_ have gotten me the horse, and the thing is, I don't need the horse with you. Or the daisies. Or even the snow, which, by the way, _was_ the perfect way to do this. With you, all I need is you."

They stood there grinning at each other again, and suddenly the reality that the snow was still coming downharder nowhit her. She put her arms around his neck again and held him close to her, not wanting the moment to ever end. "It's freezing," she told him in a whisper.

"It's snowing," he said with a smirk, using her reasoning from earlier. She giggled, and pulled away from him slightly, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know," she said, her eye briefly catching the diamond on her hand and she grinned before continuing, "as my _fiancee_," she said, using the term for the first time, "I think you now have the responsibility to take care of me. And I'm cold. So, I think you better just take me back upstairs and figure out _some_ way to warm me up, Mr. Danes."

He smiled at her. "Well. We'll see what we can do about that," he said with a chuckle. He took her hand in his and tugged her away from the snow and towards the diner. She sighed happily as she looked back over her shoulder at the snow and at the spot where he had asked her to marry him.

Her stomach flipped at the thought of that. _Marry him_. She was going to _marry him_. And she knew, without a doubt this time, that it was going to happen. There was going to be a wedding, the chuppah would be put to use, finally, and she would be _married_.

She giggled. "You know you're gonna have to wear a tie."

"I know," he grumbled.

"And dance."

"I can handle that."

"And... eat _cake_," she said.

"I'll deal."

"Okay then," she said with a grin. "I guess we're set. Just making sure you know what you're getting into."

"I think the tie and the dancing and the cake are the _least_ of what I'm getting into by marrying you," he stated.

"Hey!" she said with a giggle. "I resent that." He chuckled and put his arm around her waist as they stepped up onto the curb in front of the diner. "Sure you want to be stuck with me?"

"I'm sure," he stated.

"Okay. Because you know, you _are_ officially stuck with me now."

"I'm aware.

"Because there is going to _be_ a wedding," she stated, wanting to somehow indicate to him that she realized she had been engaged before, and that this wasn't going to end like that.

He smiled at her, understanding. "I know."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Let's go warm you up," he said, pulling her the remaining few feet towards the diner.

"I won't say no to that," she said with a giggle, grabbing his hand and turning to face him, walking with him towards the diner. She walked backwards, happily jumping around, giggling and talking to him as they made their way to the door.

Outside, the snow kept falling.

**The End**

This was a definite fanfic, huh? Proposal, in the snow, his mother's ring, Rory already knows... heh. But, that was my attempt at it.

Here's to hoping one day the show gives us a proposal as well.

Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll be writing more GG soon.


End file.
